He Shall, from Time to Time...
The White House staff is in full crisis mode when President Bartlet is found unconscious as he prepares for the State of the Union speech while the India-Pakistan border skirmish flares again when a fearful Pakistan gives its field commanders control of its nuclear arsenal. While the President's condition is officially blamed on the flu, the First Lady knows better, and Toby is too busy to notice as he polishes his boss' upcoming address. Equally distracting is the inevitable disclosure of Leo's former substance-abuse problem by political rivals, as well as the reappearance of the amusing Lord John Marbury -- a besotted ladies' man who doubles as a key adviser on the India-Pakistan conflict. Despite the crises, C.J. and Mallory express their romantic feelings about two very different men. Summary Cast Starring *Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn *Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *and Martin Sheen as President Josiah Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Stockard Channing as Abbey Bartlet *with John Amos as Percy Fitzwallace *and Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury Guest Starring *Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien *Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Harry Groener as Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey *Madison Mason as Admiral Hacket *David Spielberg as Congressman *Austin Tichenor as Raymond Burns Co-Starring *Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Devika Parikh as Bonnie *Ivan Allen as Roger Salier *Ronne Troup as Pratt *Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom *Marvin Krueger as Officer #1 *Christopher Kriesa as General Mitch Jensen *Roger Ontiveros as Officer #3 Trivia The soap opera that Bartlet watches while laid up in bed with the flu is NBC's "Passions" (1999). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0745631/trivia Goofs Leo McGarry refers to the G-7, but the summit hasn't been called that since 1997, when the EU joined to make it G-8. Quotes :President Josiah Bartlet:'Normal life expectency. Recover fully after an attack. Fever and stress are two things tend to bring on an attack. :'Leo McGarry : Well, you're President of the United States. You're delivering a State of the Union address tomorrow night. India and Pakistan are pointing nuclear weapons at each other. And you have a 102° fever. So, I guess we're out of the woods. Jed, all the things you could have kept from me. :President Josiah Bartlet: Roger, If anything happens, you know what to do, right? :Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: I honestly hadn't thought about it, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: First thing always is national security. Get your commanders together. Appoint Joint Chiefs, appoint a chairman. Take us to defcon 4. Have the governors send emergency delegates to Washington. The assistant Attorney General is going to be the Acting A.G. You got a best friend? :Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Is he smarter than you? :Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Would you trust him with your life? :Secretary of Agriculture Roger Tribbey: Yes, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: That's your chief of staff. :President Josiah Bartlet:'''We meant "stronger" here, right? : Sam Seaborn:' What's it say? :'President Josiah Bartlet:I'm proud to report our country is stranger than it was a year ago? :'''Sam Seaborn: Could go either way. :President Josiah Bartlet: I was watching a television program with a sort of roving moderator who spoke to a seated panel of young women who are having problems with their boyfriends. Apparently the boyfriends have all slept with their girlfriends mothers. Then they brought all the boyfriends out and they fought right there on television. Toby, tell me these people don't vote, do they? References "The West Wing" He Shall, from Time to Time... (2000) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1